


Pale Moonlight

by princessleiass



Series: Meet Me in the Pale Moonlight [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessleiass/pseuds/princessleiass
Summary: Reader is a waitress and former beauty queen in the small town of Alderaan. She’s bored with her normal 9/5—until one night Sheriff Ben Solo comes in for coffee. Where there’s sparks, a fire is sure to ignite under the pale moonlight.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Meet Me in the Pale Moonlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592056
Kudos: 16





	Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new Kylo/Ben Solo/Reader series I'm working on.   
> This is just the prologue but there is so much in store for these two. I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> P.S. Listen to Lana Del Rey's "Meet Me in the Pale Moonlight" while reading. That song basically inspired this entire idea.

It starts with a look. 

A short glance that lasts 5  _ maybe  _ 10 seconds. But long enough that she’s smitten. The low moonlight casts her prey in a mysterious shadow that she can’t resist. His long locks poke out from his hat, framing his chiseled face. His glasses rest tauntingly at the tip of his angular nose as his eyes scan today’s paper. His calloused fingers thumb the pages absentmindedly. It’s here that she takes note of his wedding band. Shimmering under the cheap lights, almost like a beacon.  **_Come closer...we won’t bite._ **

Sure. But **she** does. 

It’s a little disappointing, but it’s not enough to deter her. She’s Miss Alderaan for crying out loud. People here can’t help but fall in love with her. With her ego fed, she straightens up and heads towards the man. A swish of her ponytail and her tight apron should be enough to ensnare him. After all, no one has ever turned her down before. Why should they start now? With one final nod of her head, she musters up the courage to top off his coffee. Maybe it’s here that she can get lost in those deep brown eyes. Instead, he utters a small “ _ Thank you”.  _

Thank you? That’s it? This was going to be harder than anticipated. Time to pull out the big guns and lay it on thick.

“You don’t have to thank me, sugar. The view is thanks enough,” she says, sickeningly sweet. “I do love a man in uniform.”  _ A little too thick but it should do the trick. _

He has the decency to blush, splotches of red creeping up his slender, pale neck. He is a married man, after all. But at her compliment, he looks up. He glances at her up and down. It’s so quick that she barely catches it. But it’s enough that her smirk turns into a smile that leads into a blush of her own. At this, he finally smiles back. 

“You’re too kind, miss. Thanks for the coffee,” the handsome stranger says. It’s such a short encounter that it leaves her begging for more.

With this, he hands her money for his coffee. Their hands brush and linger for what feels like forever, but he quickly lets go and turns towards the exit of the diner. Before he leaves, he gives her one last glance, shakes his head ever so slightly, and walks out into the night. 

So much for flirting. 

She lets out a breath that she didn’t realize she held during their exchange. When he gets into his police cruiser and drives off, she fans herself with an old, water-stained menu. Her apron feels too tight and she’s smudged her mascara just a tad. But the other patrons have no idea that earth-shattering business just took place. Granted, it  _ is _ 2AM but she’s never felt more awake. Did the county sheriff just flirt with her? Not really, no.  _ But _ he didn’t reject her advances, either. This meant she had a chance. 

She leaves the diner that night with butterflies in her belly and stars in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, to clarify, I don't support cheating! But the drama of it all was simply too hard to resist XD. This was also intended to be a oneshot but the chemistry between the reader and Ben was so fun to explore that I had to write more about it. I'm not sure how many parts I'll do, but I have a lot in store. Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
